In the Amber of the Moment
by 6GunSally
Summary: Life is what happens in the moments in between. Sometimes it's easy to get stuck in a moment. Here are a hundred moments in the lives of Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright. This is a series of drabbles based on the original 100 themes because-why not? This is focused on the relationship between Phoenix and Miles, not necessarily romantic.
1. Introduction

**_Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and all characters are copyright by CAPCOM; I'm just a fan imitating. The stories presented are influenced by the multiple games as well as the comic (Manga written by Kenji Kuroda)._**

 ** _The following is an attempt at exploring the relationship between Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth over the entirety of the AA Series 1-5, with some snippets in the past and others in the great beyond. It will be mostly platonic, but is decidedly NARU/MITSU so if that's not your thing... Just a warning!_**

 ** _This is a 100 themes drabble fic, based on the that very old original 100 themes. The intention was to keep each drabble around 100 words, but I found out the hard way that religiously sticking to word count can be stifling!_**

 ** _I do hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 **1\. Introduction**

* * *

"My name is Phoenix Wright," the boy held out his hand to him.

Miles glared at his hand and smirked, "I just saved you from being guilty! Of course I know who you are!"

"Oh," Phoenix tucked his chin solemnly and stared up at Miles from his vantage. Phoenix's lashes were long and dark, and they shaded his dark eyes, hiding their color.

Miles crossed his thin arms over his chest, "I think I know who took my lunch money, though. I conducted a thorough investigation."

"Who do you think did it?" Phoenix's head shot up and his large eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"I don't know his name," Miles said with a frown, "We haven't had a proper introduction."

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm going to start with posting the first five, since these are so short and my updates are pretty spread out.  
_** ** _Thanks so much for reading!_**

 _(the traffic stats have been down for days and there's no end in sight... So reviews will be nice since there's no other way of knowing if someone is reading this.)_


	2. Complicated

**2\. Complicated**

* * *

"So can you explain why to me?" Phoenix glared at him, hands on his hips.

Edgeworth turned his head to the side, his left hand clutching his right elbow. He didn't speak, and after several terse moments, Phoenix tried again.

"You can't just roll over and let them drag you through the mu—"

"That's not what I'm doing!" Edgeworth looked up and turned to glare directly at him, "You aren't experienced enough to handle a case like this. Why can't you accept that?"

Phoenix put his hands against the plexiglass partition and leaned forward until his nose all but brushed against it, "That doesn't matter! I believe in you—that's why I can save you."

Edgeworth glared, his gray eyes smoldering in the shadow of his furrowed brow, "This is much more complicated than you can imagine, Phoenix Wright. You're better off just walking away now."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Making History

**3\. Making History**

* * *

"What you two are about to witness is History in the Making!"

Phoenix glanced over at Edgeworth who was standing on the other side of Larry. Edgeworth returned his look with the meaningful rise of one eyebrow and then took a bite of the falafel pita he had in his hand.

Phoenix grinned at him and then licked his lips. Edgeworth stopped chewing and glared at him.

Phoenix winked at him and nodded his head in a way that said he knew what was up. Pulsing music filled the awkward standoff and Larry was still bouncing on the pad of the game unit between them—making history apparently.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks JP for helping to clarify this chapter!**_


	4. Rivalry

**4\. Rivalry**

* * *

Miles shot a sidelong glance at him, Phoenix's dark eyes were distracted and his brows set in concern. Of course he was worried. He was caught in tight spot.

"You are one lucky man, Wright."

Phoenix met his eyes, slack-jawed in his surprise.

Miles smiled at Phoenix's little companion, "Do you know this stuffed bear, little girl?"

Her little hands flew up to cover her adorable cheeks, "Um... I have no idea!"

"Hmph... Of course not," Miles replied casually, "The maker of this bear is a very expensive, luxury brand from overseas. It's completely hand-made and there are very few that are exported here."

"Wh-what?" Phoenix glared at him.

"The camera and transmitter that scatterbrained detective took with him are dead ends. Things like those can be bought anywhere... However, this bear is different. By tracking how it got into the country, this bear can tell us who the buyer is.

"C-Can you really do that!?" the little girl was squeezing Phoenix's hand, "Mr. Nick, can he really?"

"W-Well, I guess so..."

"Hmm... It's 9 PM. I think I can still make it in time," Miles smirked at Phoenix Wright and snatched up the large stuffed bear; it was good to be back. The old familiar rivalry was a thing that he missed.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for reading!_**


	5. Unbreakable

**5\. Unbreakable**

* * *

Miles entered the room with an expression of unchecked concern. His brows were raised anxiously and his mouth was pursed in a solemn and worried line.

Phoenix couldn't help but smile in his direction. He even started to laugh but his mirth was broken by a sudden fit of coughing.

"Don't—don't try and sit up," Miles was at his bedside in a trice; pushing him back against his pillows, pouring a glass of water, scrutinizing him with those stormy gray eyes.

"Just relax, don't try and exert yourself," Miles' voice was grave.

"It's not as bad as you might have heard," Phoenix pressed his head back into the pillows and despite his illness he managed a tight-lipped smile.

Miles turned so that his back was all Phoenix could stare at. He ran a hand through his hair and then folded his arms across his chest, "Larry said you'd fallen in to Eagle River."

Phoenix blinked wearily, he felt fuzzy and out of it.

"Miles I thought you were—"

"I came as soon as I heard," Miles glanced back at him for a moment, "Though it seems, perhaps, things aren't as serious as I'd been made to believe..."

"Oh," Phoenix said.

"I should have known," Miles' voice quivered slightly, "You've always been sort of unbreakable."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for checking this out! Let me know what you think!**_


	6. Obsession

**6\. Obsession**

* * *

"But he couldn't have," Edgeworth waggled an index finger authoritatively at Maya, "Because he was in Neo Old Tokyo hunting down the Evil Magistrate's minion the Enigmatic Litigator. There was a three episode arc about it in season four."

Phoenix reread the sentence in his magazine for the umpteenth time, _'Wow, this is really happening.'_

"So it had to have been the Nickel Samurai," Edgeworth finished with a flourish and a flip of his hand. Maya's eyes were shining in awe. _'This is insane.'_

"I must have skipped those episodes... I still can't watch the Nickel Samurai..." Maya wrung her hands in her lap and put her head down solemnly.

"I didn't mean to get carried away," Edgeworth said softly.

Maya grinned and flipped a hand at him, "Oh never mind! I'm sorry I—"

"We could just watch season four," Edgeworth suggested and Maya perked up immediately, "I like that idea!"

Phoenix glared at them from over his magazine, "I don't!"

"Nick! Don't be such a drag!" Maya stood and returned his glare fists balled at her sides.

"Come on!" Phoenix flipped the magazine closed, "It's Sunday night! I just want to hang out—I don't need to dragged down into the bog of your obsession!"

Edgeworth grinned, "Beautifully stated, Wright!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Always love it when these two geek out!**_


	7. Eternity

**7\. Eternity**

* * *

Of course, between Maya and Edgeworth, Phoenix had no room for argument. They put on that crazy show anyway. But worst was the commentary. Listening to Maya and Edgeworth talk while the costumed characters bounced around in their overly choreographed battles in front of garish matt painted backgrounds—it was just too much.

Phoenix leaned back in his seat and stared at the two of them. They were sitting on the floor in front of the television chattering about the antics of the characters on the show.

A part of him felt a small twinge of jealousy. But mostly he was annoyed.

"This is already starting to feel like an eternity."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Phoenix... the straight man...**_


	8. Gateway

**8\. Gateway**

* * *

Miles glanced over at him. He had his arms crossed and his head turned toward the passenger window where he was sitting slouched in the bucket seat of Mile's Alfa Romeo. He seemed so uncharacteristically solemn Miles couldn't help but be concerned.

"Wright," he turned to face the windshield as he spoke, "You're not ill, are you?"

"Huh?" Phoenix startled in the seat and shuffled under the seatbelt so that he was facing forward again.

"You seem... Strangely contemplative," Miles said, trying his best to sound casual and disinterested.

"Oh... Yeah," he could feel Phoenix's eyes sweep over him for a moment. "Maya went back to Kurain."

"Oh," Miles frowned slightly, "Surely she'll return?"

"Maybe," Phoenix sighed and fidgeted in his seat, "She's the Master now. So she's going to be pretty busy."

"Do you need a new assistant?"

"Oh, I'll be okay. I'm just... I'll miss her—I already do."

Miles frowned, there was nothing _he_ could do surely?

"Wright is there something I could do perhaps to make you—"

"What are you going to do, Edgeworth? I'm not just losing Maya, but Mia too. Unless you think you could learn how to channel the dead?"

Miles could only glare at him for several terse moments. Phoenix laughed.

"I'm just kidding," he punched Miles lightly in the arm, "I know you don't believe in that stuff."

Miles stared at the road ahead with his teeth set in a grimace. His hands were gripping the steering wheel as if he could strangle it.

"You probably think it's going to open some gateway to hell or something."

Miles' eyes shot toward Phoenix for a moment before focusing back on the road.

"Like an Oblivion gate..." Phoenix set his chin in his hand grimly, "Or maybe you're worried you'll get possessed and start speaking in tongues and turning your head all the way around—or something..."

"Just stop, Wright," Miles said, "I thought you seemed sad. I didn't mean to let loose this flood of crazy..."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I don't know why... But I think Phoenix plays video games... It just makes sense to me...**_


	9. Death

**9\. Death**

* * *

"You mean he's—?" Phoenix pushed his apartment door open a little wider and stepped to the side to allow Edgeworth inside, "But he seemed just fine yesterday!"

"I know," Edgeworth stumbled past Phoenix into the apartment with his head hung and a look of utter sorrow in his eyes, "I can't believe—"

"Hey, buddy," Phoenix took him by his hunched shoulders and steered him toward the sofa. They sat down together, Edgeworth with his face in his hands and Phoenix with a look of grave concern.

"Leh-la-la..."

"Just calm down," Phoenix said, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Edgeworth's voice was muffled by his hands, "He was fine last night, he even blew bubbles... All night... He was perfectly fine."

"Sometimes things happen," Phoenix patted his shoulder, "We can't change what happened but we can learn to live with it and move on."

"Says you! You never cared about him as much as I did!"

Phoenix leaned away from him and stared sidelong in his direction, eyebrows raised, _wow... Overreact much?_

Edgeworth really was devastated by this. Phoenix only just noticed that he had a raincoat on over flannel pajama bottoms and a tee shirt, he'd never do that if he was in a stable frame of mind. He hesitated a few minutes and then put a hand on his friend's back, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Edgeworth was shaking his head now, eyes narrowed in pain and emotion. He wasn't crying, but he seemed like he just might.

"Death is never easy," Phoenix continued rubbing his hand between Edgeworth's shoulder blades, trying his best to comfort, "But seriously, Miles... I can take you to get another Betta Fish..."

"You can't replace, Leroy! He was one of a kind."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay okay... I know it's a stretch...** But number 9 was death and I didn't want to do another sob scene about Miles mourning his dad or Phoenix mourning Mia... Or something that's been done a gajillion times already. And Leroy... When mu Betta, Leroy Brown, died unexpectedly (he drowned, I didn't know Bettas needed to breathe air), I was devastated. I'd had him for about a year, and he was a pretty cool little fish... So that's the story behind that..._


	10. Opportunities

**10\. Opportunities**

* * *

"I think you should go," Edgeworth looked at him directly and nodded for emphasis.

"Yeah, but England? I don't know what to do in England!"

"You'll be fine—you already speak the language," Edgeworth slid his tray along the line, frowning at the options.

Phoenix grabbed a plate and glared at the salad bowl, "I mean—don't get me wrong—I like the idea of comparing their law system with ours—"

"It's not that different," Edgeworth interjected.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure there are differences enough..." Phoenix decided to skip the salad and slid his tray along to stare at the pasta and rice options.

"Sure," Edgeworth conceded—he did choose salad—and he smiled knowingly, "I suppose the most important thing is exposure. Sometimes, just the cultural exchange is a good enough experience. After all, it's difficult to appreciate the nuance and poetry of our Judicial System without the opportunity to contrast it with that of another country."

Phoenix scooped some noodles onto his place, "Sure, Edgeworth. But that's not why I was offered the gig."

"Right," Edgeworth frowned at the entree options, "But just because _you_ have _your_ reason for going doesn't mean you can't take advantage of the opportunities that crop up simply because you are in the right place at the right time."

"I'm _ALWAYS_ Wright!"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for reading!_**


	11. 33

**11\. 33%**

* * *

"Fact: Women in STEM occupations earn 33% more than their counterparts," Edgeworth said wagging a finger at Maya.

"It's not about the money," Maya said, "I'd rather stay here and help Nick, but I have an obligation!"

"Doing psycho-locks and séances?"

"I _actually_ channel spirits—it's not a séance."

"I think it's better for Wright if you're around. Don't you feel like you have an obligation to him?"

Maya's arms shot out dramatically, her hands balled into fists, "You're not making this any less difficult, Mister Edgeworth!"

"I imagine it might be 33% less difficult if you stayed, that Spirit Channeling mumbo jumbo is so old fashioned. Do you really want to do that?"

Maya groaned.

* * *

 ** _A/N: This one has been the hardest to write so far... I mean 33%? That's not even a normal percentage..._**


	12. Dead Wrong

**12\. Dead Wrong**

* * *

"Where are you?" Miles whispered into the darkness.

"I'm by the window," Phoenix whispered back.

"I don't hear anything," Miles moved out of the shadows and was just able to make out the silhouette of Phoenix's spikes against the window, "Maybe they're gone?"

"Maybe it was nothing," Phoenix turned away from the window and nearly walked into Miles, "Hey! What the—"

"Be careful!" Miles spat, "I almost whacked you with this."

Phoenix shoved past him and turned on the light, he turned and glared at Miles, "Just—what the hell is that!"

Miles frowned at Phoenix and then glanced at the narrow rectangle of wood in his hands still raised to strike. He relaxed his stance and forced a smile.

"It's a cricket bat, Wright," Miles rested the bat against the wall.

"You were going to hit me with _that_?!"

"I was going to hit the _intruder_ with it," Miles crossed his arms.

"Yeah—do you _want_ to be tried for murder?!"

Miles chuckled, "Would you defend me?"

"Hell no! Not when you're going around cracking skulls with a cricket bat—why do you have a cricket bat anyway?"

Miles shrugged, "At least, I think we were wrong about the intruder."

"Maybe," Phoenix spat, still shaken up by the incident, "But you almost killed me."

"Then you would be dead _and_ wrong," Miles chuckled.

"You are not funny," Phoenix glared at him and then walked out of the room.

" _Dead wrong_? Get it?" Miles followed him, unable to accept that his attempt at humor had fallen so flat.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yeah... Miles Edgeworth is a riot... I really don't know what happened here... Or why it seems that Phoenix is (GASP) staying the night!**_


	13. Running Away

**13\. Running Away**

* * *

"No! Not again!" Phoenix was glaring hard at him, his dark blue eyes bright in the light from his office window. It was something to see when Phoenix Wright put his foot down.

Miles sighed and continued organizing the papers on his desk and stacking files that needed to be put away. He understood why Phoenix Wright might be angry. He just didn't think it was really his place to try and order him around.

"So you're just going to ignore me?" Phoenix's face was set in anger and disappointment, it was hard for Miles to look at him directly. He wasn't ignoring Phoenix Wright, he just wasn't sure what to say that might placate him. Or at least—not get him even more riled up.

"Miles, how long will it be this time?"

Miles frowned at him, "A few months, I think. It depends—"

"Is it a few months, like two months or a few months, like six?"

Miles paused and met his eye, "At least six..."

Phoenix slapped both hands to his forehead and then ran them through his hair, " _AT LEAST SIX!_ Why do you bother coming back at all?"

Miles stared at him, dumbstruck. Phoenix Wright was livid.

After a while Miles returned to organizing his desk, "Just why are you so angry? You know about my work overseas. I'm not going on extended vacations just to get away from you. There's no reason for you to take this personally."

Phoenix frowned and crossed his arms. He put his head down and stared at the floor.

"I'm not doing this to slight you," Miles added when Phoenix said nothing.

Phoenix shook his head, "It just... It seems like you're always running away from me..."

* * *

 _ **A/N: (SQUEEE) Angry Phoenix in honor of AA6... Because that's all I've been seeing!**_


	14. Judgment

**14\. Judgment**

* * *

"Hi honey, I'm home!" Phoenix burst through the door with a grin and made a beeline for the kitchen.

Edgeworth glared at him, arms crossed over the apron he was wearing over his white dress shirt and magenta pants. He hadn't been terribly long from the office himself.

"What?" Phoenix met his glare with his best 'what-did-I-do-now' stare.

"Why do you have to burst in here, calling me honey like some kind of housewife—"

"Miles, come on! It was a joke," Phoenix set his briefcase on the table, "Besides, you're acting kind of... Domestic..."

"Don't judge me!"

Phoenix rolled his eyes and took off his jacket, draping it over the back of one of the dining chairs, "No one is passing any judgment here."

Edgeworth turned back to the stove and opened it. He pulled out a square casserole, Phoenix looked at it eagerly.

"I didn't know you cooked," he smiled, "But that's perfect timing, cuz I'm starving!"

Edgeworth set his casserole on a trivet and shot a sidelong glare at Phoenix, "Aren't you going to wash your hands?"

Phoenix stared at him for a few drawn out moments, "Oh, yeah," and he wiped his hands down the front of his shirt.

Edgeworth shook his head disdainfully and started to untie the apron. Phoenix chuckled.

"Now who's judging who?"

"Whom," Edgeworth corrected.

"There you go again..."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Love domestic Wrightworth... I dedicate this chapter to Tarma Hartley! Please read Family Ties! So cute!_**


	15. Seeking Solace

**15\. Seeking Solace**

* * *

Miles turned off the lights and locked the office door behind him. He hadn't heard from Phoenix yet—well, he had a trial. It was some sordid case with magicians or carnies or something. So Miles would probably have the evening to himself—the better to find a way to break it to Phoenix then.

Phoenix would be upset about this.

He took the stairs, as was his wont, seeking solace in the quiet dimness of the stairwell. The sound of his patent leather shoes echoed steadily as he walked, it helped ground him, really. This at least was tangible and solid. Because Miles Edgeworth was not very comfortable with things he could not touch or feel or see...

Miles couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Not that his role in the operation would put him in immediate danger—no, Lang wanted his help as a consultant. But still, something was making him nervous.

A grave cloud of foreboding hovered in the periphery of all of his thoughts today.

Miles was starting to wish that Phoenix wasn't in court today. He could use a friend right now.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Phoenix gots 99 problems, but Miles ain't one..._**


	16. Excuses

**16\. Excuses**

* * *

"I don't have much time," Edgeworth's voice was dark and forceful on the other end of the line.

Phoenix shook his head—not that anyone was around to witness it—he rubbed his forehead in frustration, "We can talk about it when you get back."

"I might be gone for several months again—at least two months this time, I don't want you to wait."

Phoenix let out a disdainful snort, "That's shocking. You always got me waiting around for you. Maybe you should just not come back."

It must have been shocked silence—Edgeworth hadn't said a word. Phoenix frowned at the phone and pushed the 'end call' button.

The phone buzzed in his hand, Edgeworth—calling back. Phoenix shook his head and then dropped his face into his hand, stifling a sob.

He didn't need to deal with this on top of everything else. What would Edgeworth think anyway? He'd probably drop him like a bad habit when he found out—so why force the issue? He had no excuses for his actions, he had no alibis.

Edgeworth was bound to find out sooner or later anyway.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So this is like a little study for me, here... Can you tell where we are in the timeline?**_


	17. Vengeance

**17\. Vengeance**

* * *

The hearing was scheduled for early next week. So he didn't have a lot of time to prepare. Phoenix poured through Mia's books, looking for some rule, some loophole that he could use in his defense—he'd never have done that if he'd known. Surely that must count for something.

Already the calls were pouring in and he eventually unplugged the office line, preferring the still silence of his own misery. He had to turn off his cell phone too.

Between the zealous press and Miles Edgeworth, he couldn't get a quiet moment.

Phoenix sighed wearily and flipped through the massive text he was holding—something about the rules of evidence.

Already, the press let slip that his alleged actions cast doubt on every case he'd ever been involved in as trial counsel. It was only a matter of time before they started coming after him, seeking vengeance, wanting payback.

How could this be happening?

Hadn't he always done the right thing?

* * *

 _ **A/N: Angsta Gangsta... Yeah sorry, thanks for reading anyway!**_


	18. Love

**18\. Love**

* * *

She stood there staring up at him with massive blue eyes. She was smiling, but only with her mouth. Those blue irises trembled with pain and fear and a sheen of tears threatened to spill over those long lashes.

So this is what love at first sight meant. Well, I guess technically it was second sight...

Phoenix knelt before her and forced his best winning smile. The girl blinked and for a moment her smile faded as she startled, staring at him earnestly.

"I remember you," Phoenix said, still smiling.

She nodded, "My name is Trucy Enigmar. I... I'm..."

She stopped speaking and stared at him with those wide earnest eyes. Of course he remembered her. She was there, at the trial. She was the one that gave him...

He couldn't be mad at her—not while staring into that face; those eyes.

"So you have no idea where your dad went?"

Trucy pursed her lips and puffed out her chest defiantly. She hesitated a few moments before telling him, "I'm not supposed to say anything."

She was so young. How could her father do this to her? She was a child, an innocent.

"So are you staying with your mom?"

Trucy let out a sob and her little shoulders quivered for a few moments before she managed to rein it all back in and smile at him again.

"No. I don't have anyone—except Mister Hat."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So in the game it said two weeks passed before Trucy came to live with Phoenix...**_


	19. Tears

**19\. Tears**

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Edgeworth didn't wait for an invitation, but pushed in past Phoenix and entered the apartment. Phoenix was almost too shocked at his forcefulness to react. He swung the door closed and turned to face Edgeworth.

"Do I have to repeat the question?" Phoenix growled with no small amount of disparagement.

Edgeworth was frowning at him, then he turned his gaze to the floor and sighed, "Wright, this isn't like you. I just want you to talk to me before I have to go."

Phoenix crossed his arms and stomped past Edgeworth toward the sofa. He'd only just woken up and was only wearing boxers and a white t-shirt. Normally he wouldn't feel so self-conscious around Edgeworth—but for some reason he did.

"I don't really want you involved with it... I'll figure it out—"

"You were disbarred," Edgeworth stated solemnly, his gray eyes never wavering, "So what?"

Phoenix felt it then, a rising lump in his throat—Edgeworth didn't care. Relief flooded over him.

"Miles, I didn't—I would never—you know that right?"

Edgeworth nodded.

"Everything is just so... I'm not really sure what to do..."

Edgeworth put a hand on each of Phoenix's shoulders and stared hard at him with his stormy gaze, "The timing is bad, Wright. I did not plan it this way—if I'd known sooner I would've changed my plans. Know that I am not abandoning you."

Phoenix lifted his chin bravely, he could already feel his jaw quiver.

"I'm going to help you—we'll get to the bottom of this. You'll get your badge back."

Phoenix broke into a sob. Of course, Edgeworth would be supportive. Why did I doubt him?

He wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face into Edgeworth's shoulder letting all of the worry and pain and frustration flow out of him.

"Wright," Edgeworth uttered after a minute or two, "Could you—em, your tears are going to ruin my suit."

Phoenix laughed into Edgeworth's shoulder.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Aw come on! Edgeworth's joking (mostly)... After the last several chapters I had to find a lighter note to end this on!**_


	20. My Inspiration

**20\. My Inspiration**

* * *

"So do you want to go somewhere? Are you hungry?"

Trucy looked up at him with those shining blue eyes and grinned, "Okay, Mister Wright! That sounds great!"

Phoenix took her hand in his, shocked at how natural it felt. Funny, the idea of fatherhood had always seemed a distant and mist shrouded thing. He'd never expected it to become an option so soon.

"What are you hungry for?"

"Um," Trucy paused and put her finger on her lip while she considered, "I... I like whatever you like."

Phoenix chuckled at that, "How about noodles?"

"Okay!"

They left the home together and walked hand in hand toward the nearby People's Park and Phoenix led her in a beeline toward Eldoon's. He couldn't help smiling as she stared up at the menu and then verified her order with him before asking Eldoon.

Suddenly the last two weeks seemed much more distant. Suddenly he could hope again. He would make it through this and come out on top—no matter what.

Trucy grinned up at him, "What are you going to have, Mister Wright?"

Suddenly, it made sense. He could help her too, just as much as she helped him. She was his muse. His Calliope.

"I'll have the spicy beef bowl," he said to the old man and then paid.

While they waited for their ramen, Trucy tugged at his jacket, "I really get to stay with you, Mister Wright?"

"Yeah, of course. I can't let them keep you in an orphanage."

"Mister Wright?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my hero!"

"You're my inspiration!"

"Can I call you Daddy?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think or what you'd like to see! (there ARE 100 of these, after all!)  
Thanks for your patience and understanding! And thanks to leawright for reaching out! I sometimes get carried away and forgetful!**_


	21. Never Again

**21\. Never Again**

* * *

"You have no reason to get upset about this," Phoenix paced as he spoke into the phone—perhaps louder than necessary.

"Don't you think it's as much my decision as it is yours?"

Phoenix shook his head—and then remembered he was on the phone, "No. I don't see why you think you get a say in this."

"Phoenix..."

"Okay—I get what you're saying," Phoenix slapped his forehead with the realization, "But I couldn't just leaver her there! She just lost her dad and I mean—I tried to find other—"

"She's a little girl, not a puppy!"

"I know! I—"

"It's not just about you— _we're_ not ready for this."

Phoenix inhaled deeply, struck by the grave ring of truth in Miles' voice, "Okay, I'm sorry. But I can't just take her back—I'm committed now. Plus, what do you think it will do to her if I told her, ' _Sorry, I changed my mind. Let's take you back to the orphanage._ ' I can't do that."

"I know," Miles' voice faded slightly and he was quiet for several moments, "Just... Just promise me you wont make any more drastic decisions without consulting me first."

"Yeah, Miles."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Never again!"

"Come on, I said I promise."

* * *

 _ **A/N: If it wasn't obvious in earlier chapters, these two ARE a thing. (Hey, I did warn you guys!)**_


	22. Online

**22\. Online**

* * *

 **Phoenix W  
** _To me  
_ **SUBJ: Dude WTH?**

Miles did you delete your Facebook Account? Are you TRYING to avoid me?

.

 **Miles E  
** **SUBJ: RE: Dude WTH?**

I found the whole thing rather bothersome. It's all game invites and adverts. Plus I find it disconcerting that everyone seems to think I'm gay. I've been getting some rather odd and disturbing friend requests.

Why are you fretting, my dear, obviously you know how to contact me?

Cheers!  
Miles

 **.**

 **Phoenix W  
** _To me  
_ **SUBJ: RE: RE: Dude WTH?**

Miles you ARE gay.

 **.**

 **Miles E  
** **SUBJ: RE: RE: RE: Dude WTH?**

Fine, but I didn't think the entire world needed to be privy to it...

 **.**

 **Phoenix W  
** _To me_

 **SUBJ: RE: RE: RE: RE: Dude WTH?**

Says the guy with the ruffles and the pink suit!

 **.**

 **Miles E  
** **SUBJ: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Dude WTH?**

Shouldn't you be working on getting your badge back? Perhaps you should stop stalking me online and get on that.

Cheers!

Miles

* * *

 _ **A/N: E-mails... I really like pretend e-mails...**_


	23. Failure

**23\. Failure**

* * *

She'd be home from school in less than an hour. Phoenix frowned at his kitchen—he should probably make her something to eat. He started digging through his cabinets with no small amount of desperation. Miles couldn't come home soon enough!

He had little in the way of groceries. It was often easier to eat out than cook for one. Or just not bother. But now he had responsibilities.

He was a father now.

Phoenix found a box of stovetop mac and cheese and glared at the instructions on it. He didn't have milk. There was a way around this.

He got out a saucepan and filled it from the sink and set it on the burner. He turned on the stove and added some salt to the water. While he waited for it to boil he opened the fridge to get some butter and felt a prickle of embarrassment at how empty it was inside. He'd have to go grocery shopping at some point—which meant he'd eventually need to find a job.

Phoenix closed his eyes, still frowning into his empty fridge. As a lawyer he was a complete and utter failure. He couldn't fail at this. But damn if it didn't seem like he was already on that slippery slope.

He shook his head, breaking from his reverie and frowned, remembering why he had the fridge open in the first place—no milk. But he did have butter—enough to compensate for the lack of milk.

He would make this work. Life, fatherhood, and mac and cheese.

* * *

 _ **A/N: You go, Feenie old chap! That's giving it the ol' college try!  
**_ _ **(Remember not having enough money for milk so you had to use extra butter and water to make mac and cheese?-I can't be the ONLY one)**_

 _ **Oh and Happy Fall Y'all!**_


	24. Rebirth

**24\. Rebirth**

* * *

"My name's Phoenix," he offered his hand and tried a winning smile, "Phoenix Wright. I saw your sign in the window."

The gruff Russian grunted and shifted the toothpick between his teeth, "You play piano?"

 _I've never played the piano—unless you count that xylophone thingie mom got me when I was like, one._

"Sure," Phoenix grinned, "A little."

Boris cocked his head and eyed him warily, "What else? Do you do card tricks?"

Phoenix frowned, "I'm sorry, what?"

"We are needink the entertainment," Boris said and his jowls quivered with passion, "My Borscht Club is best club—but is needing entertainments."

"Well," Phoenix ran a hand through his spikes, "I'm your man, sir."

"Do you have resume?"

"Um..."

"We cannot give forms. We are payink cash."

"Uh... Yeah, that's fine," Phoenix rubbed his neck— _just what was he getting himself into?_

Boris rubbed his chin and his small dark eyes swept over him scrupulously, "What manner of name is this, Phoenix?"

"Um—you know—I'm just not sure... A phoenix is a mythical bird that bursts into flame and then rises from the ash. Kind of a death and rebirth thing..."

"Ah, okay. You are tellink stories too?"

"If you want me too..."

"You bring resume. Then we see."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Phoenix gets a job! Boris is JordanPhoenix's OC from Turnabout Everlasting! Thanks for letting me borrow him girl!**_


	25. Breaking Away

**25\. Breaking Away**

* * *

"Franziska wait!"

Miles followed her across the hotel lobby, staring daggers at her retreating back.

"I have nothing else to say to you Brüderchen," she stopped walking and crossed her arms, but she refused to turn and look at him.

"Franziska, please," Miles pleaded, "I haven't time for this. I promise I'll return to finish—"

"So why go back at all?" she moved her head as if attempting to ease an uncomfortable stitch, "You're letting your foolish sentimentality interfere with this case!"

"We're at an impasse! There's nothing else we can do until Agent Lang—"

"Nonsense! Agent Lang is a foolish fool who has succumbed to the blithe misdirection from these hapless fools—"

"It's been almost three months, I just need to break away for a couple of weeks to get things in order—I hadn't planned to be gone this long."

"A perfect, dedicated investigator does not have time for breaking away! It is wasteful and foolish!"

"I'm going, Franziska," Miles shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'll come find you as soon as I return."

"You're better off away from that fool, Miles Edgeworth."

Miles smiled at his little sister, "But I love that fool."

Franziska grunted in exasperation and started walking away. At least she was done trying to stop him, "Goodbye Franziska."

She didn't stop or turn to look at him, but she flipped her hand up in a wave.

* * *

 ** _A/N: In my HC Franziska is in love with both Phoenix and Miles. So their relationship drives her crazy... :P_**


	26. Forever and a Day

**26\. Forever and a day**

* * *

Phoenix stumbled out of bed and went to the door still rubbing his eyes and wearing just his sweatpants and flip-flops.

The incessant knocking started up again even as he made his way to the door to answer. He opened the door glaring, only to feel his heart skip a beat.

"Miles?"

"You look like crap."

"You came back early," Phoenix stepped aside to let Miles enter, "Why didn't you tell me—"

"I did," Edgeworth crossed his arms and glanced around the apartment with a frown, "Multiple times. I've even sent you my itinerary. And I'm not early, it's the 18th, same as I said before I left. Same as I've mentioned, every time we talked and you asked me when I'd be back."

"Are you... angry?" Phoenix rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, "I'm going to make coffee. Do you want coffee?"

"It's two in the afternoon," Miles continued his tirade, "Why are you still in bed? Here I thought you were anxious to get your badge back—"

"Miles," Phoenix took him by the shoulders, "Relax. I missed you too."

Miles paused and stared at him, nonplussed. Then he shook his head with unguarded dismay.

"What's happened to you?"

"I'm just..." Phoenix pulled away from him and rubbed at his neck, "I got a job working nights—because, I still have to pay rent and put food on the table—"

"You should've just asked," Miles dropped his arms and put his hands on his hips, "I'm here for you whenever—"

"I'm not trying to take advantage—"

"Oh stop! Are you going to let me be a part of this family or not?"

Phoenix glared at him, "Being a part of this family doesn't mean throwing money at us and running off to the other side of the world to—"

"It's not going to be like this permanently," Miles said, "But I need to finish this. This is the path I've chosen and—"

Phoenix leaned in and kissed him silent, "I've been waiting for you. I'll always wait for you, forever and a day."

Miles searched him with those stormy gray eyes but said nothing.

"Just don't expect—I mean, my life is going to go on while you're away. There's a difference between waiting for you to return and putting everything on hold for you. I'm not a kid anymore, I have responsibilities."

Miles nodded solemnly, "I want to help."

"I'd appreciate that."

"You should probably brush your teeth."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Miles is madly in love with him... :D_**


	27. Lost and Found

**27\. Lost and Found**

* * *

"So you're a friend of my daddy?"

Miles frowned, was that how Phoenix explained it to her? Had he been avoiding this?

"Er... You might say that," Miles held out a hand, "Come along dear, we're—"

Trucy blinked at him skeptically, "Where's my daddy?"

"He's coming," Miles forced a smile and offered his hand again, "He stopped at the store on the corner."

Trucy took a step back from him, "My daddy told me about you."

Her brow furrowed, and Miles wondered if she'd said it to reassure herself, "But how do I know you're the really real Miles Edgeworth?"

"Well I—"

"Daddy said Miles Edgeworth wears a suit and he has a white ribbon on his neck, like a doily... You're not dressed like that."

 _A doily? Really?_

"I'm not at work today," Miles reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, "But I can show you an ID. Will that work?"

Trucy hesitated and then nodded, "I guess, Mister."

Miles chuckled as he held out his wallet so she could examine his driver's license. Had Phoenix taught her to be so wary of strangers? Or was this something she'd learned before?

"Okay," Trucy glared at him with no small amount of scrutiny, "I believe you, Mister. But how come my Daddy isn't with you?"

Miles put his wallet away and frowned down at her, "He's at the store," Miles pointed, "Up there. We're going right now to meet him."

"How do I know you're not just trying to lure me away from the bus stop?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

Miles sighed, "Ah. I see. Perhaps we'll just wait for him here, is that alright?"

Trucy nodded, but she kept her arms crossed, pointedly refusing to take his hand. Eventually Miles put his hand in his pocket. The little rejection was disheartening—he'd imagined this encounter being much less... well... Awkward.

"Daddy was the one who saved me from the lost and found," Trucy explained after several moments of silence, "He said I could stay with him from now on. He's my legal garden!"

"Guardian," Miles corrected.

"Are you always this snooty?"

Miles glanced up the road sheepishly, hoping to see Phoenix coming toward them.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for reading!_**

 _Sorry for the spaciness-I've have so much crap to do lately!_


	28. Light

**28\. Light**

* * *

"Shh. That's enough," Phoenix closed the book and stood to turn out the light, "Good night, Truce."

"Goodnight Daddy," Trucy stifled a yawn and turned to watch Phoenix walk out the door, "Goodnight Mister Edgeworth!"

Phoenix chuckled as he closed her bedroom door behind him. Edgeworth was still sitting at the kitchen table with a half-drunk glass of wine and a scowl. Phoenix grinned at him and then joined him.

"She hates me," Edgeworth said and then finished off his wine.

"Oh, she just needs time to get to know you," Phoenix poured himself a glass of wine, "Before you know it, Trucy won't be able to get enough of her 'unkow mi-ohs'."

Edgeworth rolled his eyes, "I should go."

Phoenix stopped him with a hand over his, "Wait. Stay."

"Don't you—"

"Not tonight. I called in..."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for reading!_**

;p he called in, did he? Oooohhhh!


	29. Dark

**29\. Dark**

* * *

Lighting flashed through the windows, bathing Phoenix's apartment in momentary daylight before plunging back into darkness in time for the rumbling answer of the thunder. Trucy was screaming.

Phoenix leapt out of bed and stumbled through the dark, dragging his sweatpants over his shorts as he went. He fell into the door before he could open it, cursing his clumsiness. He wasn't fully awake.

Another flash of lighting tore through the apartment, filling the room in its eerie light for several dragging moments. Phoenix blinked hard against the spots blinding him and pulled himself up. He opened the door and left his room, rubbing his eyes as the belligerent grumble of thunder filled the apartment.

He paused in the kitchen to get his bearings, still blinking at the swimming shapes floating across his vision. It struck him as he stood there, Trucy wasn't screaming anymore. He smiled to himself, she'd finally gotten over her fear of thunderstorms.

 _I got this fatherhood thing._

He sauntered toward her room, feeling very proud of himself as he opened her door and peered in to check on her.

"Truce?"

"Hi Daddy," Phoenix was shocked to see her light on and Edgeworth in slippers and tidy pajamas sitting on the edge of her bed with what looked like a very serious leather bound book.

Phoenix didn't have time to hide the look of dismay that crossed his face.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Trucy leaned over to stare at him, "Are you scared of the lightning too?"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for reading..._**

 _She'll warm up to him, I think!_


	30. Faith

**30\. Faith**

* * *

Phoenix tugged at his collar and then smoothed his lapels, running his hands over those broad shoulders. He was already pining; and the plane hadn't even arrived yet.

"You will give Trucy my best," Edgeworth stared at him in all seriousness and if he wasn't so sad about it, Phoenix might have laughed.

"I will," Phoenix said huskily and then cleared his throat, "But I'm glad you two had a chance to say goodbye last night. I don't think she'd ever forgive you if you'd just snuck away like you usually—"

"I never..."

"Don't forget about us, Miles," Phoenix reached out to touch his shoulder again, his hand found some imaginary speck to brush at, "Please. You know how you get when..."

Edgeworth smiled and cupped his hands around Phoenix's jaw, "Have a little faith, my dear."

Phoenix closed his eyes and chuckled. He started to turn his head but he was caught in Miles' kiss.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Awwww... Goodbyes always suck...**_


	31. Colors

**31\. Colors**

* * *

Phoenix scratched at his beanie and stifled a yawn. It wasn't getting any easier. People had this idea that sleep and schedules were fluid—that if he worked nights, he could just sleep in the day and all would be fine. All that mattered were the hours you got right? Nobody involved in scheduling him seemed to have any care for his circadian rhythm. That was a myth. Something made up by those bored hippie researchers who wanted to point out that siestas and eight-hour nights were the human ideal when it came to sleep.

Never mind that most people's lives didn't allow for that. Never mind night workers.

He poked at the keys tentatively. He'd promised Boris he'd learn more music, but for now it was another shy rendition of _De Colores_. At least he knew all the words and was able to hide his lack of ability with his shower-trained singing voice.

" _De colores..."_

Most of the people in this particular bar at this particular time of night were either not listening or too drunk to care anyway.

" _De colores es el arcoiris; Que vemos lucir..."_

He rubbed at his tired eyes and pressed a hand over another yawn.

 _"_ _Y por eso los grandes amores de muchos colores me gustan a mi_..."

At least Trucy was in good hands. With all of the other concerns he had tonight, he didn't need to be worried about her. He knew he could count on his friends.

 _"_ _Y por eso los grandes amores de muchos colores me gustan a mi_..."

"Nick! Yo, dude! When did you start speaking Mexican?"

Phoenix fumbled the keys and turned to glare at the heckler standing at the edge of the stage, "Larry? What are you—?"

Larry climbed awkwardly onto the stage and approached the piano. He was obviously very drunk, "Dude, what are you singing about anyway? The colors? Rainbows?"

"It's a folk song..." Phoenix said with a groan, he wasn't really in the mood to deal with Larry tonight.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yay! Larry!**_


	32. Exploration

**32\. Exploration**

* * *

"I don't know Larry," Phoenix shook his head and took a drought of wine straight from the bottle. It was painful to see that look on Larry's face. That sympathy. Wow, had things changed these days.

"I am responsible!" Larry gesticulated emphatically as he spoke, "I will be the _BEST_ babysitter, you'll see."

Phoenix stared at him blandly and rubbed at his stubble covered chin, "I can't shake the feeling that you're trying to find a way to use my daughter to pick up chicks. You know, with that single dad shtick."

"Whatever, man," Larry threw his head back cockily, "If that crap actually worked, then how come _YOU_ don't have a girlfriend?"

Phoenix startled and stared at Larry in shock, only to shake his head and take another drought from his bottle. He wasn't really ready to try and explain this to Larry. Not while Edgeworth was on the other side of the world.

No, that kind of exploration could wait until later.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oh... I guess they're on the Down Low...**_


	33. Seeing Red

**33\. Seeing Red**

* * *

"His name is Apollo Justice," Kristoph smiled in that disconcerting way that he had and in spite of the buzz he had going, Phoenix couldn't shake that greasy feeling of unease that seemed to follow this guy around.

This was the first time he'd seen Kristoph since the whole fiasco with the Gramarye trial. Kristoph had seemed pretty upset that he'd lost the opportunity to defend Zak Gramarye—upset enough to maybe set someone up.

But it was only a hunch—there was no evidence. Phoenix closed his eyes and nodded at whatever the other man was saying, feeling the alcohol tug at his periphery and drown out his anger and frustration, until all that was left was what everyone else perceived to be apathy.

It was better this way. He couldn't control the emotions that flooded him when he thought about being disbarred. The accusation that he—Phoenix Wright—would forge evidence was maddening enough. But having subsequently been found guilty and disbarred over that—it left him seeing red. And Kristoph Gavin had a way of stirring up all of those feelings.

So Phoenix was forced to take precautions and fortify himself before meeting him. And in spite of their overtly congenial small talk, Phoenix found himself occupied at the thought of what Kristoph's face would look like if he smashed it with a wine bottle.

That, at least, made him smile.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yeah... I don't like Kristoph either...**_


End file.
